Waiting For My Chance
by Nikita-chan6
Summary: The prequel to If You're Gone. A complete account of what exactly happened the night that found Natalya in Alfred's bed.


**Hey guys, sorry for the long absence** **I just had to take a break. I'll try to put out more chapters for my existing stories as quickly as I can.**

* * *

Alfred grinned to himself. He had just come up with the most brilliant idea, so naturally, he called his brother.

"MATTIE!" He cried when a gentle voice answered the phone.

"Al you don't have to shout. I can hear you just fine."

Alfred ignored his brother's plea and plowed on. "Dude, I just came up with the greatest idea in the history of ever!"

Matthew sighed. His brother's self-proclaimed great ideas were nothing more than harebrained dreams of giant robots and aliens.

"What is it Al?"

Alfred's face broke into a grin that he knew his brother couldn't see. "I'm gonna throw a Christmas party!"

Matthew froze. "But papa always has a Christmas ball-"

Alfred rudely interrupted his brother. "Yeah but his balls are old and stuffy. This is gonna be a party! With great food and music, and," he paused, a goofy grin on his face and excitement in his eyes, "drinks!"

"Why do you want to have a Christmas party at your house?" Matthew asked warily, even though he already had an inkling as to why he had this bizarre idea.

"Well, you know how I've been totally crushing on Nat?"

Matthew nearly dropped the phone, he was not expecting that. "She's going to kill you Alfred!" He stopped, his brain thinking of all the ways Natalya would torture his brother. His mind dwelled on it as it came to another realization. A protective brother who hates Alfred. "Ivan might too!"

"Relax bro, you forget how suave and charming I can be."

Matthew snorted in response.

Alfred pouted though he knew his brother couldn't see it. "Go ahead and laugh but remember who I dated for a while, Vietnam. She's hot!"

"Yeah, and China and Thailand were ready to kill you."

"Yeah, yeah and Taiwan has that huge crush on me," Alfred continued.

That was something Matthew didn't understand. How could a smart, beautiful girl like Taiwan want to date Alfred?

Alfred grinned and flexed his arms, making his large muscles bulge. "I'm a grade A stud."

Matthew sighed as he imagined Alfred flexing. "Papa is not going to like this."

"Francis is a grown man, he can deal. I'm gonna send everyone an e-vite now. None of that stuffy letter crap. Francis needs to realize that we're in the 21st century."

Matthew could only sigh again.

* * *

Alfred spent the next few months making sure everything would be perfect. He got live bands to play at his Christmas extravaganza, the best caterers in all of Texas, and finally decided to start cleaning his old plantation home, a place he hadn't lived in since before the Civil War. Everyone had rsvped—including the beautiful Natalya Arlovskaya, the ice cold beauty from Belarus.

"I haven't seen this place in years." Alfred said as he walked up to his old plantation home in Texas, about two hours away from Dallas. He walked up the cobblestone pathway to the house, admiring the large white columns on the front porch. At least the gardens and the exterior of the house had been maintained by the groundskeeper Alfred paid every month.

The inside, though, was what Alfred was dreading. Alfred rolled up his sleeves and prepared to open the front door. The old house was covered in a thick layer of dust, from the staircase leading to the second floor, the paintings of horses and the Wild West, to the portraits of Robert E. Lee and Ulysses S. Grant.

He sighed. "Looks like I got a lot of work to do." He spent the next week cleaning like he has never cleaned before. He scoured the house, making sure no room went un-cleaned. He dusted the curtains and washed the windows. He scrubbed the baseboards and beat the dust out of the rugs. He brought out his mop and bucket and cleaned the dusty old wooden floors. He swept the grand staircase leading down into the ballroom. Thoroughly exhausted but determined.

He stood in the freshly cleaned ballroom, surveying his handiwork. The floor-to-ceiling windows glittered in the waning western sun, and the marble floor was shining. Alfred looked towards the impressive marble staircase that led down into the ballroom and smiled. The place was practically glowing.

"Now who said that Southerners didn't know how to be classy?"

Music blasted from his speakers as he worked.

"_Well I'm just waiting for my chance to come,_

"_Just a silhouette against the rising sun,_

"_Watch the water, watch the sky,_

"_Count the days as they go by,_

"_I'm just waiting for my chance to come!" _He sang along, thinking of Natalya.

"I'm just waiting for my chance," he grinned.

When he finished he collapsed on the stairs. "Damn that took forever. Time to shower and hit the sack."

As he bathed, the warm water running over his body, he thought of how to woo Natalya.

"Hey Nat, glad you could come to my party, you look beautiful in that dress. Wanna dance?" he shook his head. "No, not charming at all." He stepped out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Hey Nat, glad you came to my totally awesome party, but the only thing that would make it even more awesome is if you would dance with me!" Alfred frowned. "No, too Gilbert. I don't want to sound like that douche."

Alfred ran his hands through his wet hair, slicking it back. Except for Nantucket, that bit of hair was stubborn in its resistance to be tamed. He gave his reflection two thumbs up and smiled. "Hey," he stopped himself before he went any further. Shaking his hair free from its slicked position, he sighed. "What the hell? I ain't the Fonz*." Though he did fervently wish for happy days as his upcoming confession to Natalya came closer.

"What the hell am I going to say? Damn, I'm so nervous." He clutched the counter, until his knuckles were burning bright. "I'm gonna sleep on it, maybe something will come to me in a dream."

He slipped on a pair of boxers and stumbled into bed, disappearing under the covers.

He fell asleep thinking about last minute preparations, the party was in 3 days, the enormous Christmas tree he was going to buy, and the way he was going to win the heart of the girl of his dreams.

* * *

The day of the party finally arrived, and Alfred was a wreck. Matthew, luckily, had come over to help with last minute details.

"Alfred, calm down, it'll be ok."

"The caterers are late! It isn't exactly hard to find my place!" Alfred paced around the hall. "These guys are supposed to be the best. Man, am I going to trash them on yelp."

Matthew's eyes followed his brother around the room. "Maybe they got stuck in traffic, you know, while leaving the city?"

Alfred gave his brother a leveled look. "And what? Ran over a cow getting here? It doesn't take three and a half hours!" Alfred took a deep breath as the doorbell rang. He answered it with a large smile, hoping that it was the caterers. His smiled faltered just a bit as he saw his guests with large guitar cases and amps, but the grin returned as quickly as it had disappeared.

"Hey guys, thanks for doing this again. I owe you one."

"It's not a problem, we don't mind, besides you're paying us."

"Matt, meet the live entertainment, Matchbox 20, Noah and the Whale, and Van Morrison."

Matthew's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you got bands?"

Alfred grinned. "Better then Fran's chamber music?"

Matthew nodded, a smile splitting his face.

The arrival of the entertainment seemed to be a blessing in disguise. Shortly after their arrival the caterers appeared at Alfred's door. Everything fell into place after that.

Alfred smiled at his brother. "Almost good to go."

"Almost? Al, the first act is setting up now and the food is all laid out. There isn't anything else to do, eh?

"Well I don't think jeans, converse, and superhero t-shirts are appropriate attire for my awesome party."

Matthew blushed and gripped the hem of his Spider-man shirt. "Right."

Alfred just laughed and yanked off his Captain America shirt, causing one of the female servers to drop her tray. Matthew rolled his eyes.

Alfred flexed. "Think Nat will be impressed?"

"Good grief, go put on a shirt," Matthew teased as he playfully shoved his brother.

Alfred laughed but obliged. He and Matthew ran off to his room to get dressed for the party.

* * *

Alfred and Matthew lounged about the ballroom, dressed nicely in slacks, button up shirts, in Alfred's case a vest, ties, and jackets.

"They're late," Alfred moaned.

"Everyone is always on time to papa's balls, I don't know why they're late now."

"It's because it's me. Why does everyone hate me?! GODDA-"

"Sir Ivan and the ladies Katyusha and Natalya." Alfred's doorman announced.

Alfred jumped up.

"Uh, w-welcome! You guys are the first to show up. Come on in and make yourselves at home!" Alfred said warmly.

The trio walked stiffly down the stairs. "Hello it is good to see you America. Your home is…nice." Ivan gave the North American brothers that odd, childish smile of his. The one that sent shivers down their backs. Most of the nations decided to associate that smile with unspeakable horrors.

Alfred forced a smile. "Hey Ivan. My house is pretty awesome. It's where I stay on my Southern visits."

"It's really lovely Alfred! I like it very much!" Katyusha gushed.

"Thanks Kat. You look really pretty in your yellow dress, doesn't she Matt?" Alfred, aware of his brother's crush on the well-endowed Eastern European nation, asked.

Matt just nodded, his face bright red.

"Your home is…tolerable," Natalya added.

Alfred gave her a warm smile. "Thanks Natalya, you look lovely in your dress too."

Ivan watched the American carefully as his sister glared at the blonde. Something was…different. Something about the way the American stood close to her and smiled almost…fondly?

Ivan's thoughts were interrupted as Alfred addressed the three of them. "Please, make yourselves comfortable." Alfred motioned to the tables along the walls, the dance floor, and the wait staff.

While the three left to find a table to their liking, Alfred ran over to the stage.

"You guys ready?" Alfred asked Rob Thomas, the singer of Matchbox 20.

Rob nodded. "Are you?"

Alfred smiled. "Always."

Alfred jogged over to Matthew as the band started playing the first few notes. He watched as his two father figures walked over to his brother. They seemed to be pleased with the setting, Francis had a smile on his face and Arthur's frown wasn't too prominent.

"Very lovely, _mon cher_, and the live band? Nice touch," Francis praised.

"Yes, it's all very nice and tasteful. I'm surprised," Arthur actually smiled at Alfred.

"Thanks old man."

Arthur's smile disappeared. "Sodding bastard, you know I hate it when you call me that."

"That's why I do it." Alfred grinned.

Alfred's attention was soon stolen from his family as other nations began to arrive. He welcomed them and encouraged everyone to dance. The first couples to grace the dance floor were Elizabeta and Roderich and, surprisingly, Matthew and Katyusha.

Alfred shifted nervously as his eyes kept darting to the dance floor. He turned to his former guardians and smiled. "Well if you guys excuse me, there is a certain nation I wanna dance with."

Francis' eyes sparkled. _"Oui?_ Ah, who is the lucky girl? Someone beautiful knowing you, per'aps…Taiwan? She does like you."

Alfred shook his head.

"Belgium?"

"Nope."

"Well who?"

Alfred smiled. "The most beautiful of all, my ice queen."

Francis and Arthur stared wide-eyed at him.

"You must be joking," Francis could not believe it.

"It's a bloody suicide mission Alfred." Arthur's frown deepened.

"Love's a battlefield." Alfred winked and walked off. The party was in full swing. Everyone was dancing and seemed to be enjoying themselves. Except for Natalya, who sat at her shared table alone, making quick work of Alfred's spiked eggnog. Alfred saw that Natalya was sitting alone.

Perfect.

He walked over to her, his face beginning to turn pink.

"Hey Natalya," he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I noticed you sitting here by yourself. Where is Ivan?"

She shrugged. "Off trying to reclaim Toris from Feliks or something. Who cares?" she took another sip of eggnog.

Alfred grinned. "That so? Well," he bowed and extended his hand, "would you care to dance with me?"

Natalya just stared at him. He feared she'd reject him, in front of everyone, at his own party no less. He watched her carefully as she seemed to be weighing her options. _Come on, _Alfred thought. _I've caught you watching me at the summit meetings, you're curious. Take a chance and dance with me._

Finally she took his hand and he pulled her to the dance floor. As they walked there, everyone stared at them. The band, beginning a new song, played the song they had been saving for Alfred and his soon-to-be date.

"_I think I've already lost you,_

"_I think you're already gone,_

"_I think I'm finally scared now,_

"_You think I'm weak,_

"_I think you're wrong."_

Alfred expertly moved her about the dance floor. "You are surprisingly good at dancing," Natalya said.

He smiled. "Thanks, living through all the different musical shifts in my country from swing to rock n roll has really taught me a few things."

She gave him a small smile and he was encouraged. His already wide smile grew a bit wider and more vibrant as he pulled her close and began to sing along.

"_And I think you're so mean,_

"_I think we should try,_

"_I think I could need this in my life,_

"_I think I'm scared, I think too much,_

"_I know it's wrong, it's a problem,_

"_I'm dealing, if you're gone!" _

"You know it?" Natalya asked him.

He nodded. "These guys are from Florida. They were honored to come and play at their nation's party."

She looked at the stage and back to Alfred, giving him a small, restrained smile. "It's a nice song."

His eyes widened. "You like it?" She nodded in response.

When the song ended the next act took the stage. "Hallo everyone!" shouted a voice from the stage. Everyone stopped to look towards the source of the sound. Alfred turned to look at Arthur, who had a smile on his face.

"We're here as a special request by Mister…Jones. We agreed because we heard Mister Kirkland was going to be here and well, we couldn't say no to England."

Someone tapped Alfred's shoulder and he turned to face Natalya.

"You brought an English band?"

Alfred blushed. "Yeah well, he is like my dad. I wanted him to have fun and be happy at my party, especially after all the pain I caused him. So I brought in an English band. It ain't much I know, but you gotta enjoy the little things in life."

She looked back at the stage and nodded. "You are very kind."

Alfred smiled. He was definitely doing well.

"So we hope you lot enjoy yourselves. We're Noah and the Whale!"

"_Looking through the photos you find in my drawer,  
"Laughing so hard you're rolling around on the floor,  
"At all the bad haircuts,  
"And smoking cigarettes,  
"The lustless romantic,  
"Trying hard to impress,  
"Well that's just me before we met,  
"Well that's just me before we met,"  
_

Alfred began a livelier dance with Natalya and he couldn't stop smiling the whole time. They danced as the band played and at the end of their last song Natalya finally asked him.

"What is so funny?" She asked, laughing.

"I'm just really enjoying myself right now. I was afraid that I wouldn't have the guts to ask you to dance."

She looked at him quizzically as the final act took the stage.

"_You can take all the tea in China,_

"_Put it in a big brown bag for me,_

"_Sail right 'round all the seven oceans,_

"_Drop it straight into the deep blue sea,_

Alfred smiled sweetly. "I've noticed you for a while now Natalya." Natalya tensed up in his arms.

"_She's as sweet as tupelo honey,_

"_She's an angel of the first degree,_

"_She's as sweet, she's as sweet as tupelo honey,_

"_Just like Honey, baby, from the bee,"_

Alfred sang the chorus softly in his husky baritone. After a few minutes she shook her head.

He looked at her worriedly and tilted his head.

"Natalya? Are you okay?"

She nodded looking up at him with a smile on her face. "Stay with me?"

He smiled. "Forever." Alfred gathered his courage and kissed her. His lips gently pressed against hers as his hands tightened about her waist. Everyone stopped to stare. Toris looked heartbroken and Ivan's face held a look of mixed anger and relief. Natalya kissed back right away, without hesitation which sent Alfred's heart soaring. When they pulled apart Alfred pressed his forehead against hers.

"Just like tupelo honey," Alfred whispered. Natalya blushed and buried her face in his shoulder as Alfred chuckled at her reaction.

They danced closely for the rest of the song before Alfred asked her something he was slightly nervous about.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Natalya looked up at him and nodded.

"Desperately." He grinned and led her through the crowd as they began to dance along to the next song. He led her to a hangar with a private jet.

"We're leaving Texas?" she asked.

He nodded. "If you don't mind, it's about three and a half hours to where I want to take you. That is, if you want to."

She slipped her hand into his. "I'll go, because it's you."

He grinned and stole a quick kiss before escorting her inside the plane.

* * *

They arrived in New York City and Alfred had a private car for them at the airport. They drove through the city and Natalya could only stare outside at the lights. There were thousands of people crowding the streets as they hurried through the cold to their destination, clutching their coats close. They drove through Times Square and Natalya could have sworn that it was daylight because of all the bright lights.

"This city is amazing. There are so many people!"

"It's pretty cool. C'mon, we're here." They got out of the car at Rockefeller center and Alfred led her to the ice rink.

"Alfred, we aren't dressed for this."

Alfred shrugged. "Who cares? Carpe Diem!" Alfred said as he fished two pairs of ice skates from the trunk of the car. "No regrets."

She turned to face him and gave him a full smile, different and more brilliant than all the small forced or restrained smiles she had given him all night. "Da."

They skated around hand-in-hand, like many other couples. Natalya did show off a bit, letting go of Alfred to do a jump or spin. Alfred tried to spin and fell, making Natalya and him laugh.

After skating around for a while, Natalya turned to look at her partner. "I wonder how your party is doing without you?"

Alfred shrugged. "I think Matt and Artie have it under control. They sorta knew that I was trying to impress you all night."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm here with you, so I guess you succeeded."

Alfred could only kiss her as words had failed him.

When they left, they walked around the city until they reached central park and Alfred's apartment. Alfred turned to the beautiful girl beside him.

"I can take you back to Texas, to the party, to your brother and sister if you want."

Natalya turned to him and shook her head. "I think we have other, more exciting things in mind than going back to your party."

* * *

When the elevator doors opened onto his floor they spilled out of it in a tangle of limbs and kisses. They managed to shuffle down the hall and to his door. Natalya clung to the American's frame as he kissed her passionately, pressing her up against the door. He tried to unlock it while keeping his hold on her. Natalya laughed and helped his hand find the lock. They stumbled into the apartment and Alfred kicked the door shut as Natalya disentangled herself from him. She took a few steps back and beckoned him forward. He walked over to her with lust shining in his eyes and a wolfish smile on his face.

Once he was in front of her he bent down for a kiss but she stopped him. "Patience," she said softly as she slipped her small hands underneath his vest and un-tucked shirt. Her eyes widened as she fingered his abs.

"What is it?" Alfred asked as he leaned closer to her. He wanted to taste her again.

"You're body…it is different from brother's. I expected you to be pudgy like him."

Alfred chuckled. "You should see me without my clothes." His lips ghosted over hers.

"I intend to." She closed the gap and kissed him with fervor. She tore at his clothes until, together, they managed to remove his vest, tie, and shirt. She eyed his chest hungrily, running her hands over his defined six pack and well-muscled arms.

"Who would have thought? You fooled us with all those hamburgers," she smirked as she kissed his chest and abs. She straightened and pushed him down onto the couch. "I will take off my own dress, it is very expensive." Alfred took this opportunity to grab a remote off of his coffee table and turned on his stereo. The last chords played as his favorite song ended, luckily it was on repeat.

"_I want to rock your gypsy soul,_

"_Just like way back in the days of old,_

"_And together we will float into the mystic,_

"_Come on girl."_

Natalya smiled mischievously. "This sounds like you knew you were, what is that phrase again? Ah, getting lucky tonight."

Alfred shrugged a lazy smile on his face. "Could have been anyone, Nat."

She shook her head slowly as her dress dropped to the floor. "No it couldn't have been, it was always going to be me," she said as she climbed into his lap wearing only her black lace panties, bra, and garters. "Call me _kachannie," _her voice was soft as she spoke.

Alfred was getting turned on quickly. His breathing was getting ragged as he kissed her. "What does it mean?" he asked.

"Love, it means love," she said quietly. Alfred looked at her, bright blue eyes staring into cool blue ones. "_Kachannie, _thank you," Alfred whispered.

She tilted her head and gave his cheek a light peck. "For what?"

He smiled. "For giving me a chance."

Natalya smiled and chuckled lightly. "Shall we go to the bedroom?" She questioned. Alfred could only nod. He gathered her in his arms and carried her to his bedroom. As he passed the stereo she asked him to stop. He obeyed. Much to his surprise, she turned it louder.

"Let us float into the mystic," she said with a smile. "Whatever that means."

Alfred chuckled as a smile danced across his face. "I'm gonna rock your gypsy soul."

* * *

**The Fonz was a character played by actor Henry Winkler in an American television sitcom called "Happy Days" from 1974-1984. He was known for his slicked back hair and leather jacket and his trademark hello, he would walk in give everyone a two thumbs up and say "Heeeey."**

**Thanks for reading, reviews are welcome! :3**


End file.
